overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aktualizacja:27 lipca 2017
27 lipca 2017 27 lipca 2017 |poprzednia = 20 czerwca 2017 |następna = 8 sierpnia 2017 }} 27 lipca 2017 została wprowadzona aktualizacja do gry „Overwatch”, przez studio Blizzard Entertainment. Wprowadziła ona do gry nowego bohatera – Pięść Zagłady i zawierała wiele istotnych zmian oraz poprawek błędów, które zostały zauważone przez społeczność. Nowości * Nowy bohater ataku: ** Pięść Zagłady – pełen charyzmy i ambicji Pięść Zagłady, którego baza mieści się w Nigerii, to wybitny taktyk i jeden z przywódców Szponu. To antagonista, który dosłownie rzuca rękawicę Overwatch i dołącza do walki. Ten bohater ataku wykorzystuje niszczycielskie zdolności i ataki wręcz. Kieruje nim przekonanie, że konflikt jest kluczowy dla postępu ludzkości i jest gotowy urzeczywistnić swoją wizją przyszłości – nawet jeśli oznacza to walkę z agentami Overwatch, którzy sprzeciwiają się jego metodom. Cybernetyczne implanty Pięści Zagłady czynią z niego wysoce mobilnego i potężnego wojownika na pierwszej linii frontu. Jego podstawowym atakiem jest Działo Ręczne – czterostrzałowa broń, która miota pojedynczymi pociskami lub całą ich salwą. Jego drugi atak to Rakietowy Cios – Pięść Zagłady szarżuje naprzód i wyprowadza miażdżące uderzenie, które odrzuca wszystkich trafionych przeciwników i powoduje, że otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia, jeżeli uderzą w ścianę. Fala Sejsmiczna pozwala zaatakować wyznaczony obszar i odrzuca przeciwników w kierunku Pięści Zagłady, aby ten mógł zadać dodatkowe obrażenia. Jego Podbródkowy wyrzuca wrogów w powietrze, a zdolność pasywna Najlepsza Obrona zapewnia mu osłony zawsze, gdy wykorzysta swoje pozostałe zdolności przeciwko jednemu z wrogów. Na koniec zostawiliśmy jego Superzdolność o nazwie Meteor – pozwala ona Pięści Zagłady wyskoczyć wysoko w powietrze, spaść na wyznaczony obszar i zadać na nim ogromne obrażenia. * Aktualizacja skrzynek z łupami: ** Drastycznie zmniejszono szansę na występowanie w skrzynkach duplikatów elementów, które gracze już posiadają. Zrekompensowali również mniejszą liczbę duplikatów zwiększając ogólną liczbę kredytów, które gracze otrzymują w skrzynkach z łupami. Średnio gracze powinni zdobywać dzięki skrzynkom z łupami tyle samo lub nawet trochę więcej kredytów niż wcześniej. * Nowe opcje najciekawszych momentów: ** Do gry został dodany system najciekawszych momentów. Gra będzie automatycznie tworzyć najciekawsze momenty z ostatniej rozgrywki. Te generowane automatycznie powtórki – które podpadają pod kategorię „Dzisiejsze Top 5” – będą dostępne codziennie przez 24 godziny (albo do aktualizacji klienta gry, cokolwiek nastąpi pierwsze). Gracze mogą zapisywać własne najciekawsze momenty! Do gry dodano możliwość zapisania 12 sekund swojej rozgrywki, a do funkcji (albo do miejsca na powtórkę) przypisać można wybrany skrót klawiszowy w menu opcji jako prośbę o powtórkę nagrania. Generowane przez gracza najciekawsze momenty będą zapisywane w nowej sekcji „Ostatnio zapisane” i dostępne aż do aktualizacji klienta gry. Gracze mogą zapisać 36 momentów. Dzięki powyższej opcji gracze mogą tworzyć własne „Top 5” albo „Ostatnio zapisane” i eksportować je w formie pliku wideo do wybranej biblioteki multimediów (na konsolach) albo katalogu (na PC). Grający na PC będą mieli również opcję wyboru jakości eksportowanych zagrań – maksymalnie 4K i 60 klatek animacji na sekundę dla systemów operacyjnych Windows 8 i nowszych oraz 1080p dla systemu Windows 7. Ogólne zmiany * Dostosowano czas odradzania postaci, aby ograniczyć strategie obronne polegające na opóźnianiu gry, kiedy drużyna atakująca ma wyraźną przewagę i prowadzi agresywną rozgrywkę. * Gry dowolne i wyszukiwarka gier przeszły znaczące zmiany: ** Doprecyzowano opis opcji niesienia flagi w ustawieniach trybu zdobywania flagi w grach dowolnych. ** Usunięto opcje prędkości pocisków oraz oddziaływania grawitacji na pociski dla bohaterów, którzy nie dysponują uzbrojeniem z pociskami. ** Zmieniono minimalną szybkość ruchu na 50% (wcześniej 10%). ** Gracze nie mogą już wybierać Wieprza podczas meczów 1 na 1 z ograniczeniami. Bohaterowie * D.Va ** Matryca Obronna – dodano nowe efekty dźwiękowe i kwestie dialogowe, które informują, kiedy Matryca Obronna obroniła postać przed Superzdolnością wroga. * Genji ** Odbicie – dodano nowe efekty dźwiękowe i kwestie dialogowe, które informują, kiedy odbito Superzdolność wroga. * McCree ** Granat Błyskowy – teraz ogłuszone cele zostają poważnie spowolnione, co oznacza, że mają wtedy mniejszą szansę na ucieczkę (szczególnie, kiedy są w powietrzu). * Reinhardt ** Młot Rakietowy – zwiększono szybkość zamachnięcia o 10%. * Zaria ** Uderzenie Grawitonowe – teraz wyłącza zdolności ruchowe wszystkich celów. * Żniwiarz ** Krok w Cień – zmniejszono o 50% odległość, w jakiej odtwarzany jest efekt dźwiękowy i kwestia dialogowa. Poprawki błędów * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że statystyka „Najlepszy wynik w meczu” nie aktualizowała się. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować, że interfejs użytkownika nieprawidłowo informował o trafieniu wrogiego gracza po wpadnięciu na niego. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł pozwalać pociskom, które normalnie przebiłyby osłony (np. Ognistemu Uderzeniu Reinhardta), na przenikanie przez inne powierzchnie. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że niektórzy gracze nie słyszeli dźwięku podczas meczu. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że promocyjne portrety z „Heroes of the Storm” widniały jako zablokowane nawet po ich odblokowaniu. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować wyświetlanie komunikatu o błędzie w oknie czatu, jeśli ktoś spróbował obserwować mecz nowego gracza podczas obserwowania innego. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować, że okno czatu było umieszczone zbyt wysoko w menu głównym i zasłaniało menu opcji. * Naprawiono błąd, który uniemożliwiał poprawne zawijanie tekstu w polach tekstowych „Zgłoś gracza”. * Gry dowolne i wyszukiwarka gier przeszły znaczące zmiany: ** Naprawiono błąd, który uniemożliwiał dodawanie graczy do gry niestandardowej z 12 miejscami dla widzów. ** Naprawiono błąd w ustawieniach Gry dowolnej, który powodował, że niektórzy samoleczący się bohaterowie nie otrzymywali modyfikatora leczonych obrażeń. ** Usunięto suwak opcji oddziaływania grawitacji na pociski dla bohaterów, którzy nie posiadają zdolności ograniczonych grawitacją. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że gracze w trybie rywalizacji otrzymywali karę za opuszczenie meczu poza sezonem, nawet jeśli gra informowała, że można bezpiecznie opuścić rozgrywkę. Bohaterowie * Naprawiono błąd zdolności Wezwanie Mecha D.Vy, który pozwalał zobaczyć ją wewnątrz maszyny, zanim postać do niej weszła. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować złe oznaczenie likwidacji przez Totalną Masakrę Złomiarza w informacjach o zabitych. * Naprawiono błąd, który aktywował odzywkę superzdolności Złomiarza nawet wtedy, kiedy ten nie mógł jej użyć. * Naprawiono błąd, który pozwalał Hakowi na Łańcuchu Wieprza na chwytanie Turbodoładowania Orisy. * Naprawiono błąd, który pozwalał zadawać Sombrze obrażenia po aktywowaniu jej Translokatora. * Zaktualizowano efekty dźwiękowe dla Reinhardta ze skórkami Bluthardt, Schwarzhardt i Wujing, aby oddać fakt, że wykorzystuje on topór zamiast młota. * Naprawiono błąd, który uniemożliwiał Lúcio na otrzymanie pełnego zwiększenia szybkości, kiedy porusza się do tyłu podczas Jazdy Po Ścianie. * Naprawiono błąd, który czasami uniemożliwiał Torbjörnowi zbudowanie i ulepszenie wieżyczki. * Naprawiono kilka błędów z rejestrowaniem trafień przez Młot Rakietowy Reinhardta. Mapy * Naprawiono błąd, który uniemożliwiał Żołnierzowi-76 stawianie Pola Biotycznego w niektórych miejscach w punkcie A na mapie Eichenwalde. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że gracze kontrolowani przez SI nieustannie poruszali się w kierunku celu w punkcie Ogrody na mapie Oaza. * Naprawiono błąd, który nie pozwalał botom treningowym na obszarze treningowym na odwrócenie się w prawidłowym kierunku i powrót do oryginalnej pozycji po tym jak zostały przesunięte po interakcji z graczem. * Naprawiono błąd, który powodował pokazywanie widoku z kamery pod dziwnymi kątami w najciekawszych momentach na mapie Droga 66. * Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować, że D.Va przenikała przez ziemię, kiedy korzystała z Dopalaczy na konkretnym obszarze na mapie Volskaya Industries. Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:July 27, 2017